The Gift Of Gab
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a beastly encounter, Rachel meets an even bigger beast!


**A story starring requested OC Rachel by GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy!**

Rachel was leaving home for her nightly stroll. And she could really use some fresh air. She was feeling very confused and paranoid.

For the past few days, Rachel has been hearing voices. Ones she didn't recognize at all. Whenever she took a walk or studying, she would hear voices when there was nobody around. But the voice that bothered her the most was coming from the house next door. And that's what has her worried.

Next door lived Rachel's grouchy neighbor Mrs. Gizborne. A nosy and tactless old woman who isn't really a fan of Rachel for living in the Grant Mansion, believing it's an affront to typical suburban living. She thinks an abomination like that old house should be torn down.

Worst of all, she has a vicious Doberman Pinscher named Sugar chained in her yard, who hated Rachel just as much as Mrs. Gizborne.

The voice coming from that horrid woman's house sounded like an angry voice saying it wanted to chomp Rachel to pieces.

Rachel shuddered at the thought of that evil voice. With the sun already down, Rachel had to hurry fast. She was almost home, when she was about to cross Mrs. Gizborne's house, she checked over the rusty chain link fence for Sugar, he was nowhere in sight.

Relieved, Rachel kept walking.

"COME HERE, MEAT!" the angry voice shouted so close.

Rachel snapped her head back and saw Sugar coming her way! The girl activated her roller skates and skated as far away from the malicious mongrel as humanly possible.

The mad dog barked and snarled as he kept up with Rachel. Knowing she can't out-race him, she used her skates' spring action and started jumping away from the beast. So far, she was doing great. She turned to see if he was still after her, he wasn't.

Rachel stopped to take a break, she looked around and saw she was in the wrong part of town. Right there, she was standing in front of the old butcher shop. Sergeant Williams used to work there until he decided to be a police officer.

Then, Rachel screamed when she felt something grinding into her foot. She fell to the ground and saw Sugar savagely gnawing on her skates.

Rachel freed herself by taking off her shoes and ran into the butcher shop while Sugar was busy munching on her skates.

Once Rachel was inside, she grabbed a nearby chair and used it to hold the door back. Rachel cringed as the smell of raw meat polluted her nostrils. She looked around and saw this looked more like the set of a slasher film than a butcher shop. There was still knives and cleavers with stained 'meat juice' on them and the place looked like it was torn through by a maniac.

But what frightened Rachel the most were the deep claw marks on the walls and floor. Rachel swallowed hard, whatever made those marks would make Sugar look like a pussycat.

Rachel thought back to when she heard the voice again. It sounded like someone was running from the house and towards Rachel, but it wasn't Mrs. Gizborne, it sounded more like a crackly, man voice.

Perhaps that voice belonged to...Sugar?

"No way!" Rachel told herself. "Dogs can't talk."

The window suddenly crashed, and Sugar came through! Rachel screamed as the dog lunged for her. Rachel dodged in time and the mutt rammed his head against the wall, leaving him temporarily dazed.

Rachel took this chance by running further down the shop. When she was in a large room, she looked around to hide, but there was nothing but some old meat hooks on chains and more of those claw marks.

Hearing snarling coming from behind, Rachel turned and saw Sugar, he slinked toward the terrified girl, who backed against the wall and whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

It was then something happened that boggled the mind.

"Now hold still..." Sugar said.

Rachel blinked and shook her head. Sugar talked?! Like, _actually_ talked?! And she understood him?! Was she finally going insane?!

When Sugar was about to strike, a blur of orange came from behind Sugar and swung a powerful arm at him, sending the dog flying across the room and into the stone wall, knocking him out cold.

Rachel peeked her eyes open, and let out her loudest scream ever. It was a huge orange dog that was about the size of a car, with with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. It's teeth were very defined and stuck out of his mouth. It wore a green brace around it's neck.

When the monster opened it's mouth, Rachel ran away from it before it could tear her to shreds. Then she cried in pain and tripped, she checked her foot and saw a piece of glass stuck in her foot, the pain was unbearable.

The orange beast moved slowly toward Rachel, she squealed and turned the other way and huddled, quivering in fear as the beast came closer.

Then something incredible happened again, Rachel felt the glass shard being pulled out of her foot with the most gentle care.

Rachel looked over and saw it was the monster who took the shard out. She turned to face the creature, still sitting on the ground. She just stared at the thing as it stared back, like the two were trying to read each others thoughts.

Rachel checked her foot and gasped when it started bleeding. Seeing this, the canine creature moved closer to Rachel's foot and started licking her wound.

Instead of screaming, Rachel started giggling. "Heeheeheehee! Stohop it! That tickles!"

The beast saw the girl's reaction, then smiled to himself. He kept licking the foot while Rachel tried to get away, but she was too weak from laughter to do it.

"Hahahahahaha! Not my feet! Not my feheeheeheet!" Rachel begged. Soon the creature was licking both her feet while Rachel squirmed around to get away, but it was futile.

Finally, he stopped. Rachel was on her back catching her breath. The orange dog came to Rachel's side and snuggled into her tummy, making her giggle.

Thinking back, Rachel realized that this dog did save her from Sugar and made her foot a little better. She petted his head and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

The dog smiled back. "You're welcome." he said.

Rachel gasped as she jumped back startled, and so did the dog.

"You can talk?!" Rachel shouted.

"You can understand me?!" the dog shouted back.

Rachel couldn't believe it. First Sugar, now this strange dog?!

"Wow, the guys were right." said the dog.

"What guys?!" Rachel asked.

"Your roommates. They said you've been starting to hear animals speak and understand us!" he explained.

"I-I can talk to animals?! How?!"

The dog scratched his chin. "I think one of your roomies said something about one of your uncles being able to talk to animals and you inherited his gift...I think."

"How do you know my roommates?"

"Oh, we go way back. They told me what a wonderful person you are. Saving you from that pipsqueak after he invaded my favorite hangout was the least I could do after that old battle ax Gizborne sicked him on you."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. She always knew Mrs. Gizborne didn't like her, but to actually sick her dog on her?! That was beyond low.

"But don't worry, everything's going to be fine." the dog said to Rachel.

"Uh, what's your name?" she asked.

"Wildmutt."

That's when someone else came into the room, it was Sergeant Williams! "Rachel, you're alright!"

"She'll need some treatment on her foot though." Wildmutt told him, but all the man heard was a combination of barking and snarling. The cop patted him on the head. "Good work, boy."

"You know him?!" Rachel asked.

Williams nodded. "Yep, he's our best canine unit on the force. I was out taking him on patrol when he overheard Mrs. Gizborne sicking Sugar on you. I was able to record her action on my dashboard camera. So Mrs. Gizborne is going to have to come to my place of business. And perhaps a judge." he said with a smirk.

After a quick trip to the hospital and given a clean bandage on her foot, Rachel was relived to hear it'll heal in a couple of days.

The next day, Rachel asked Sergeant Williams if Wildmutt can come over to play with her, he happily agreed. So she brought him over to the mansion and told her alien friends how he saved her life.

The aliens celebrated and hailed Wildmutt as a hero and an honorary member of their extensive family.


End file.
